


【福尔唐亲情向】阿图瓦雷尔的回忆

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: lofter旧文搬运存档，略有修改。兄弟和解，奥尔教皇厅存活。大哥内心稍有点阴暗。
Kudos: 4





	【福尔唐亲情向】阿图瓦雷尔的回忆

看到那个重伤濒死的家伙被抬回府邸的时候，阿图瓦雷尔的大脑轰然炸了开来，空荡荡地，一片茫然。

年轻的贵族站在灯火通明的走廊上，呆望着他那位年长位尊的父亲的背影。福尔唐伯爵右手紧紧地握着木拐杖，僵硬地站在他的私生子的卧房门外，一动不动，像是一尊雕像。埃马内兰却不在，性情软弱善良的公子哥儿，见到浑身是血的哥哥那一刻，忽然脸色煞白地哭出声，然后拔腿逃回了自己的房间。

阿图瓦雷尔紧紧地靠着墙，脑子里忽然浮现出许多事情。

他至今记得那家伙到来的那一天的情景。才八岁的埃马内兰，笑嘻嘻地跟奥尔什方打招呼，没心没肺的小少爷，似乎很高兴多了一个可以玩耍的同伴。阿图瓦雷尔则皱了皱了眉毛，出于对父亲的尊重，出于礼貌，他干巴巴地说了一声“你好”，然后看见对面的男孩怯生生对他半鞠了个躬，眼睛里露出小心拘谨又不知所措的神情。同时，他听见父亲无奈的叹息声。

三十岁的阿图瓦雷尔站在走廊里回想这一切的时候，忽然意识到，奥尔什方在面对他的时候，那种小心拘谨和不知所措，一直持续到如今。

可那个家伙，事实上是个相当开朗奔放又野性不驯的人吧。踏出伯爵府大门的奥尔什方，和华贵的宅邸里的闷声不响的少年，判若两人。

阿图瓦雷尔回忆起少年时，有时站在府邸二楼的阳台上向下张望，可以看见凉亭里有个男孩在不停地挥舞着木剑。木剑破开空气，呼呼作响，刚猛凌厉，仿佛小小一柄最钝最无用的木剑，却有着可以斩除一切敌人与阻碍的勇气与决心。

好几次，在暖意融融的阳光明媚的天气里，阿图瓦雷尔坐在窗前安静读书时，思绪会被楼下顽童的嬉闹声打断。他不满地皱着眉从书中抬起头来，从窗户中望去，总是能看到自己家的两个男孩和对门艾因哈特家的孩子们，在大街上欢笑奔跑，那个银里泛蓝的脑袋格外抢眼。阿图瓦雷尔看得见他笑弯了的眉眼和露出的两排整齐的白牙，甚至他觉得，他可以看到那个男孩眼里映出的耀眼绚烂的阳光。

偶尔他会羡慕那个男孩的坦荡和爽朗，只是想起母亲怒气冲冲的神情，他的心就像被无形的手牢牢钳制住，和他们一起奔跑玩耍的冲动迅速消弭得无影无踪。

不过，那个家伙是怎样的人，大约也与他无关。他们注定要走上各自不同的人生，如夜空中依着各自轨迹运行却永不相交的两颗行星。

不知道过去了多久，奥尔什方房间的门终于被推开了。医师出来说了几句什么，阿图瓦雷尔勉强集中心神，捕捉到了医师的话，大约是性命应该可以保住，只是伤势过于严重，很难说什么时候能清醒之类。

福尔唐伯爵终于稍舒了一口气，对着医师感激地欠了欠身，忽然腿软了一下，踉跄了几步。阿图瓦雷尔急忙扶住。年轻的贵族心里忽然一沉。

他的父亲上了年纪，大约真的是老了。众口相传，年轻时候的埃德蒙大人，也曾是名震疆场的骑士，斩杀过无数来犯的恶龙，击败过入侵的帝国军，可这才站了一会儿，就已经显出疲态了。他侧头望去，走廊墙壁上明亮的油灯，清晰地照出伯爵眼角的皱纹和晶莹的痕迹。

阿图瓦雷尔心里忽然泛起酸涩的滋味。自己该尽到责任的，他想，不管是作为儿子，还是作为兄长。

“父亲，您去休息吧，我……我会照顾他的。”

老伯爵望着自己的长子，疲惫的目光中有一丝意外，最终仍是摇了摇头：“没关系。”他叹了口气，温和地拍了拍儿子的手背。

阿图瓦雷尔跟着父亲进了书房，在角落里的沙发上相对坐了下来，却都沉默无言。空气有些凝固，他转了转头，试图挣脱压抑的氛围，目光却不自禁地游移到左面墙壁上。那里挂着两张用金色画框装饰的画像，一张是他们一家四口的肖像，每个人都面上含笑，其乐融融。毋庸置疑，那当然不包括那个人在内。而小一些的另一张，是银蓝色头发的青年穿着战甲的半身像，那张瘦削的脸颊英气逼人，和历代福尔唐家的骑士们一样英武，一样神采飞扬。

即使那个家伙总是游离于家族之外，他们的父亲，也始终固执地把他放在心里很重要的位置。就像是当年，他微微弯着腰，牵着那个稚弱又怯生生的男孩的手，固执地把他领进这个门一样。

对于伊修加德的贵族们而言，有私生子并不罕见，而把他们带回家，才是罕见的。这也是那位高傲的伯爵夫人始终不能原谅的。生于名门的她从小就知道，这个国家的贵族们从来都不怎么检点，堪称放荡糜烂。她甚至能够接受丈夫有外遇，但她无论如何也不能容忍，那个野孩子与她生活在同一个屋檐下。

伯爵注意到了儿子的目光落处，他知道他看到了奥尔什方的画像，于是沉重地叹了一口气，声音低沉痛苦：“对不起。”

阿图瓦雷尔知道这位一贯在儿子们面前沉默寡言的父亲在说什么。从小到大，他见过无数次父母的争执，每当暴怒的母亲恶狠狠地斥骂或者撕心裂肺地哭诉，丈夫是怎样背叛了她时，他的父亲只能痛苦地垂着头，不停地对她说对不起。

他甚至感到难过。他同情母亲，却也同情父亲。他敬爱的、视为榜样的、一生几乎完美无瑕的父亲，因为这唯一的一次任性，后半生都活在罪孽与忏悔的阴影中。他曾经这样没完没了地对妻子道歉，现在，他又在对儿子道歉。

“我能理解，真的。”阿图瓦雷尔微微低头，平静地说。冷眼旁观了许多年，他早就明白，父亲尊重并且容让母亲，却很难说爱她。他们两个，只是被痛苦的枷锁锁住而不得解脱的可怜人罢了。他又看了一眼那个蓝头发的年轻人的画像，画中人坦荡的笑容令他不自禁地转开了视线。

福尔唐伯爵望着长子，也看了一眼他的私生子的画像，饱经风霜的面庞上露出一点苦涩和自嘲的笑：“我对不起你们，没有资格要求你什么。你们能和平相处，就已经很好。”

阿图瓦雷尔默默地摇头，他的确与他的异母弟弟相处得足够和平，他们从无争执，却也很少亲近。他侧了侧头，看见那面破损的鸢盾端端正正地放在了父亲那张宽大的黑檀木书桌上，他猛地想起那个人胸腹上狰狞骇人的血洞。

鸢盾上的独角兽纹章是热烈的火红，正宣示着他的主人的骄傲与荣光。阿图瓦雷尔忽然明白了自己的别扭与疏远从何而来。不仅仅是因为在乎母亲，而且……还因为他自己。他像是挨了一记重重的耳光，无地自容。

那是第七灵灾之后的两个月的事了。那天，他们的父亲严肃地对三个儿子说，因为灵灾，伊修加德失去了好几座据点和要塞。所以，巨龙首营地，更需要重点建设，福尔唐家族的人，必须负起抗击龙族和帝国军的重任。

灵灾令库尔札斯气候陡变，原来清凉绿草如茵的草原，变成了一片茫茫雪原。恶劣的气候中，离开皇都温暖的壁炉，去大雪纷扬的地方，其艰难毋庸废言。年轻的埃马内兰不可思议地瞪着眼睛，轻声嘟囔着，这差事也太辛苦了。

“我愿意去。”阿图瓦雷尔毫不犹豫，慨然请战。他是光荣的伊修加德骑士，奉献是理所当然的。如果需要他，为他的人民和国家拼上性命，他从来都不会迟疑。

“我愿意去。”与此同时，身边响起了另一道声音。阿图瓦雷尔惊讶侧头，与异母弟弟的目光相接。那双和他一模一样的深蓝色眼睛，有着和他一样的勇敢与决心。

福尔唐伯爵沉默着，他的目光在两个儿子身上游移了一阵，最后把这个任务，交给了他的私生子。

“以盾牌上的独角兽纹章起誓，绝不会辜负您的期望。我，会为福尔唐荣耀而战！”

年轻的浅蓝色头发的精灵认真地行了骑士礼，神情坚定而自豪。

阿图瓦雷尔紧紧地抿着嘴唇，神色复杂地，盯着他的异母弟弟。

巨龙首营地，是福尔唐家族最古老的领地。这个家族的每一个孩子都知道，在他们的神话传说中，曾有一头独角兽引领着许多精灵们，包括他们的先祖弗拉维安·德·福尔唐，来到了库尔札斯中央高地，而那头独角兽最后现身的位置，就是巨龙首营地所在之处。这也是为何，这个伊修加德的开国家族，会以独角兽为徽记。

这块土地，对这个古老的名门世家的意义，不言自明。

而父亲让奥尔什方镇守那里，又意味着什么呢？是对这个私生子在家族中地位的承认吗？是对这位年轻的骑士的欣赏吗？是在默认，那个人的能力，比他更强吗？阿图瓦雷尔忽然感到心烦意乱，他不愿意去深思了。

此时方知，无意识的疏远，并不仅仅是因为那个人是伤害了母亲的私生子。心中潜伏的嫉妒，让阿图瓦雷尔对异母兄弟日益疏离。

他是福尔唐家的长子，生下来就注定会继承伯爵府的一切，因此，阿图瓦雷尔自幼就承载着父母的许多的期望。他一直事事要强，也的确能够事事出色，在皇都的青年贵族中，亦是出类拔萃的。骄傲的年轻贵族，绝不甘心在任何一方面，输给这个私生子兄弟。当他发现奥尔什方被委以重任时，嫉妒的毒蛇，悄悄爬进了他心底最黑暗的角落。每当父亲拿着战报称赞那个人的战绩时，他的心都会莫名煎熬烦乱。于是，他回避着那个人，不见他，也便不会心烦。

只是这次，那个家伙，再一次漂亮地证明了他的忠诚、勇敢、无畏，他用鲜血来告诉世人，何为真正的骑士精神。

而他阿图瓦雷尔，彻底输了，输得一败涂地。他心里的阴暗的影子，瑟缩在阴冷黑暗的角落里，被那个人如耀日如朗月的光芒照耀得无所遁形。

修长的手指没入了黑色的长发中，年轻的贵族痛苦而自责地低下了头：“是我……太狭隘了。”

沉浸在自己思绪中的阿图瓦雷尔，没有注意他的父亲已经起身去倒了一杯茶。尊贵的伯爵摇头谢绝了侍立在一旁的仆人的帮助，弯下腰，将冒着热气的茶放在阿图瓦雷尔面前的茶几上。

“如果你是在说和奥尔什方的关系的话，”伯爵大约猜到了长子心中的念头，“孩子，这是我的错，不是你的。但……我确实希望你能放下困扰，这对你更轻松些。” 

阿图瓦雷尔愣了愣，还来不及说什么，他的父亲已经拄着拐杖，有些不稳的步履踏在厚厚的地毯上，向门口走去，先行离开他的书房。

“不过，你其实比我更优秀，阿图瓦雷尔。因为，你能够克制自己内心的情感，我当年却做不到。”伯爵的脚步顿了顿，温和地说。

阿图瓦雷尔苦笑着。他现在还配不上父亲的评价，但是，他还来得及改。

我必须尽到自己的责任，弥补以前的错误，为那个家伙，不，为我的弟弟，做些什么。总算，他还活着，还来得及。

阿图瓦雷尔将略微苦涩的茶一饮而尽，下定了决心。

四个月后。

“我……我已经好多了。所以……？”已经能够斜靠着靠垫坐起来的精灵，面对着伸过来的一只手掌，长长的银蓝色的睫毛微微扬起，期待又小心翼翼地问。

那只手轻轻拨开了他额前的碎发，贴上了他的额头，奥尔什方觉得，兄长的手有点凉。不过，是很舒服的清凉。

“仍然在发烧。所以，今天你需要卧床静养。”阿图瓦雷尔微微皱眉，认真地说。

“还是不能够出去透透气吗？可是，今天天气那么好……”从来爱动不爱静的奥尔什方，失望地耷拉下脑袋，不死心地请求。

“不能。”阿图瓦雷尔的语气不容反驳，拍了拍弟弟的头。

这样，就挺好的。黑发的精灵微笑起来，眼睛里映出窗外的阳光。

【END】


End file.
